In hybrid cars and electric cars, there are cases where electric wires connecting a battery and an inverter, or an inverter and a motor are inserted into a metal pipe to be wired. In JP 2006-312409A (Patent Document 1), pipe harness 100 is obtained by inserting electric wires 101 for connecting a battery and an inverter into a metal pipe 102, and the pipe harness 100 is attached to a vehicle body 104 (undersurface of a floor panel) through a bracket 103 shown in FIG. 5. The bracket 103 has an arm portion 103b protruding from a cylindrical portion 103a for being externally fitted to the metal pipe 102, and a plate-like attaching portion 103c protruding laterally from the upper end of the arm portion 103b, and the attaching portion 103c is fixed to the vehicle body 104 by bolting or welding.
Moreover, JP 2008-141822A (Patent Document 2) proposes a clamp (holder) for attaching a pipe to a vehicle body. In a clamp 106 made of a resin molded article, as shown in FIGS. 6(A) and 6(B), clamp portion 107 having a receiving recessed portion 107a for containing a pipe 105, and a lid portion 108 for closing an opening of the receiving recessed portion 107a are coupled with a hinge 109. A fixing portion 107d for being attached to the vehicle body (not shown) projects from the clamp portion 107. The clamp has a structure in which, when the lid portion 108 is closed by inserting a locking claw 108b provided on the lid portion 108 into a locking hole 107b provided on the clamp portion 107 and locking it thereto, a lever piece 108c provided on the lid portion 108 abuts against a lever piece receiving portion 107c provided on the clamp portion 107 and the inner diameter of the receiving recessed portion 107a is reduced. With this structure, the pipe 105 contained in the receiving recessed portion 107a of the clamp portion 107 is firmly held to prevent positional displacement of the pipe 105.